


Brooklyn

by ata



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ata/pseuds/ata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echar de menos toda una época duele, aunque quizás haya alguien (un auténtico idiota si le preguntan a Steve) que pueda hacerlo más llevadero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



> Así que aquí está, echo para el remix fest con el siguiente prompt de rhea_carlysse: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BNsr_j3CAAExpB-.gif:large
> 
> Solo decir que leí Brooklyn y el maldito se metió en mi cabeza y no paró de darme imágenes de un Steve echando de menos su hogar hasta que escribí esto (y Tony tenía que aparecer por ahí, aunque no tan explícitamente como a él le gustaría, así que, aunque las insinuaciones están por todas partes, es más gen que otra cosa).

Echa de menos Brooklyn.

Probablemente si lo dijera en voz alta los demás no lo entenderían ( _Tony se reiría y le compraría un mapa de Nueva York_ ) y tendría que explicarles que no es Brooklyn en si mismo lo que echa de menos. Es ese sitio al que podía llamar casa, con las faldas por las rodillas, los gritos del niño de los periódicos, los callejones que le recordaban a palizas e incluso ese miedo latente a una guerra que se avecinaba.  

Por eso sigue sintiéndose como un invitado y está bien, todos son invitados en esa torre, lo que hace que sentirse fuera de lugar deje de ser una carga tan grande ( _todos se sienten un poco fuera de lugar con J.A.R.V.I.S_ ).

Así que se olvida, se olvida hasta que incluso Bruce se va y le recuerda que no es solo la torre, sino que es un invitado del mundo.  Decide irse por la mañana y dejarle una nota a Tony ( _si le mira a los ojos está seguro de que no podrá marcharse_ ).

Hasta que despierta y ese maldito malnacido de Stark le ha hecho _algo_ a sus cosas, le ha hecho _algo_ a toda la maldita casa. Lo encuentra sentado en el sillón tranquilamente rodeado de rojo, blanco y azul por todas partes ( _las estrellas son lo peor_ ) sonriendo por su bromita como el imbécil que es.

-          Ya que esta también es tu casa pensé en cambiar la decoración. ¿Te gusta?

Y sigue siendo un imbécil, pero Steve oye las palabras que no dice ( _no te vayas_ ) y piensa que, al fin y al cabo, Brooklyn nunca fue para tanto.


End file.
